Steven Universe Novelized
by Miragold123
Summary: Greetings. I thought to myself “What would Steven Universe look like written?” Since I’ve nothing better to do why not.
1. A\N

A/N

Greeting. I thought to myself "What would Steven Universe look like written?" Since I've nothing better to do why not.

For all you wondering, Is it over? Is currently in hiatus (I know right) until I can think of the next chapter.

Episodes I will do no matter what

S1

Steven's Lion

Giant Woman

Lion 2: The Movie

Rose's Room

Space Race

Garnet's Universe

Lion 3: Straight to the video

Alone Together

On the Run

Winter Forecast

Jailbreak

S2

Full Disclosure

Love Letters

Reformed

Cry for Help

Keystone Motel

Catch and Release

When it Rains

Back to the Barn

Too Far

The Answer

It's Could've been great

Message Received

S3

Gem Drill

Humans vs. Rubies

Mr. Greg

Too Short to Ride

Steven vs. Amethyst

Bismuth

Back to the Moon

Bubbled

S4

Mindful Education

Gem Harvest

Steven's Dream

Adventures in Light Distortion

Gem Heist

The Zoo

That Will Be All

The New Crystal Gems

Lion 4: Alternate Ending

Doug Out

The Good Lars

Are You my Dad?

I am my Mom

S5

Stuck together

The Trial

Off Colors

Lars' Head

(Not in any particular order)


	2. Jailbeak

JailBreak

Steven's eyes shot open at the sound of singing. He gasped and sat up, feeling a pain around his right eye. "Amethyst? Pearl?" He called out as he looked around. He was in a small cell-like room. He suddenly remembered Garnet's gemstones slattering on the ground.

"Garnet," He gasped then stood up. "Where are they?" He began running forward and immediately skid to a stop at the sight of a clear yellow wall in front of him. "Whoa" he exclaimed.

On the other side of the wall was a hallway. In that hallway were many other cells like the one Steven was in. A few of which were blocked off by clear yellow barriers which served as a door. Above each cell was a yellow pipe that looked like it fueled each door. A long yellow pipe ran through the ceiling connecting the smaller pipe to it.

Steven decided to touch the barrier to see what would happen. He pressed each of his fingers on the barrier. The barrier responded with a shock. Steven retracted his hands. He then covered his eyes with his left hand and touched the barrier with his right index finger. It slipped right through. He looked at his hand as he stuck it farther through the barrier. The barrier had caused his veins to illuminate.

"Ew." He said looking at the underside of his arm "Cool" He pushed himself through the barrier, which he struggled doing. Once he made it to the other side, he shuttred. "I'm out. Woo-Hoo!" He cheered to himself. "Okay. Where is everybody." He ran to the right. "Gotta find them, gotta find them, gotta find--" he cut himself off once he noticed someone huddled in a corner. The small red gem had her face buried in her hands as if she was crying. "Um, hello? Are you okay?"

She jumped in shock and looked up at Steven. She stared at Steven, catching her breath. She growled in anger and punched the wall behind her, knocking Steven off his feet. "Great! This is just perfect" she shouted, placing her hands on her head.

"Uh… Do you need any help? Steven asked

"No" she responded "I mean don't look at me! Just… go away" she curled up in a ball and laid on the floor. Shocked, Steven back away a couple of steps. As he started to walk away, she noticed something "Hey wait, you're out. How did you get passed the field?"

"Oh. I just kinda--" Steven started, reaching for the barrier she was standing behind.

"Wait. No no no no wait." She warned, Steven stuck his hand the the barrier. "It's okay?" As Steven retracted his hand, she stuck out her hand to touch the barrier. She got shocked and flailed her hand in pain and looked back at Steven. "What's going on?" She asked.

The singing the woke Steven up continued. Both Steven and the other gem looked around. "Somebody's singing" Steven pointed out

"Sapphire" She whispered under her breath. "Let me out of here!" She raised her voice, which got Stevens attention. "Please! I need to find Sapphire!"

"Is she your friend? I'm looking for my friends too" Steven responded.

"She's all alone, I need to find her!"

"Don't worry, we'll find our friends" Steven said, holding his arm through the barrier, leaving an open area underneath his arm. "A-and we'll do it toge-ether" his voice slightly shaky. She slid through the opening and ran off to the left. "Wait for me!" Steven followed after her.

"Hey my name is Steven by the way. What's yours?" He asked.

"Quiet! Ugh! I can't see..." She looked left then right. "This way" She ran to the right.

Following after her, Steven asked "How more many gems are trapped here?"

"Don't know, don't care" They stopped in front of a window "She stopped singing" Steven looked out the window and saw the Earth. "Sapphire!" she called. She ran off and Steven quickly followed after her. She gasped at the sight of a blue gem "Oh, it's just you." She said angrily.

"Lapis" Steven said. From behind a barrier, Lapis turned around in shock and looked at Steven. "Lapis I can get you out" Steven started, reaching for the barrier. The other gem was pacing in circle behind them.

"Stop!" Lapis shouted

"It's okay, I can--" Steven tried to help

"No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to homeworld, they are gong to decide was to do with us."

The other gem was fed up. "Argh! I don't have time for this" She exclaimed before storming off.

"Wait." Steven called after her.

"Steven" Steven looked back a Lapis. "Whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say, they might go easy on us."

"But they're… mean. They hurt my friends, they hurt my face, they've got you locked in prison" Steven retaliated

"That's why we can't fight them"

"That's we have to fight them" Lapis moved away from Steven and hugged her legs to her chest. "I'll come back for you" she before running off.

He followed the sound of the singing down a hallway. Hearing footsteps, Steven pins himself against the left side of the wall. Jasper and Peridot walk from the left side of the interconnecting hall. "We can't leave yet" Peridot said, obviously not noticing Steven.

Steven moved over to the right wall in peaked his head into the interconnecting wall to see if they had left. "The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster" Peridot told Jasper.

Jasper punched the wall next to a cell "Stop singing!" she yelled. She turned back to Peridot. "Rose Quartz takes priority Get back to the bridge, and set a course for homeworld" She instructed then continued down the hallway. Peridot walked the other direction.

"Go to earth they said. It'll be easy they said" Peridot said. Steven held his breath hoping Peridot didn't notice him. Luckily she didn't.

A small blue gem in the cell Jasper was just standing in front of looked around. She continued singing. Steven walked up to her. "Hey. I like your song. Are you Sapphire?" He asked her.

"You escaped" Sapphire started. Steven stuck his hand through the barrier. "Of course".

Steven held the barrier open with his arms. "Come o-on, i-t's sa-afe" He offered.

"Thank you Steven" Sapphire said, crawling out from under Steven's arms.

"You-'r-re welcome" Steven responded.

"Sapphire!" a distant voice shouted. Sapphire grabbed Steven's arm

"Come on" She said as she ran. She ran fast for a little bit then suddenly stopped in front of an archway. On the other side was a large room with another archway on the other side. The other red gem ran past on the other side. The two noticed each other. "Ruby!" she called out. Sapphire let go of Steven's hand. The two ran toward each other and embraced in a hug.

They pulled away, Ruby placing her hands on Sapphire's cheeks. "Did they hurt you?" Ruby asked

"No no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?" Sapphire said, placing her left hand on Ruby's

"Who cares!?" Ruby responded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I do" Sapphire replied, kissing Ruby's tearstained cheeks. Ruby grabbed Sapphire by the waist and picked her up. She spun her around while they both laughed. They both disappeared in a bright glow of fusion.

Erupting from the glow was Garnet. Laughing, she jumped jumped down to Steven's eye level exposing her three eyes. "Steven! Thank you" She exclaimed.

"Garnet! You're a fusion?!" Steven exclaimed, starstruck

"Oh. I-I-I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this" She retaliated.

"Well, did I make a good first impression?"

"Oh Steven," She put a hand on Steven's cheek and smiled "We already love you" Steven smiled back.

"Where is she?!" The two hear a voice yell through the hallway. They automatically knew who the voice belonged to.

"It's Jasper. Steven, find the others and get to the control bridge." She instructed Steven.

"But I don't know where they are." Steven replies confused. Garnet kissed his forehead. He immediately knew the other's location. He gasped. "Future vision" he said, starstruck. "Wait, are going to be able to beat her on you're own?" he asked.

"It's okay Steven, I'm never alone". Garnet replied. Steven nodded and ran to get the others. Just as he left, Jasper entered

"Oh, great. You're both out, and you're fused again? Why? Fusion is a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves. I see what you really are" Jasper said.

Garnet chuckled "No you haven't"

(Personally I couldn't be bothered with the descriptions in the song)

 _This is Garnet_

 _Back together_

 _And I'm never going down at the hands at the likes of you_

 _Because I'm so much better_

 _And every part of me is saying go get her_

 _The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules_

 _Come at me without any of your fancy tools_

 _Let's go just me and you_

 _Let's go, just one on two_

 _Go ahead try and hit me if you're able_

 _Can't you see my relationship is stable_

 _I can see you hate the way we intermingle_

 _But I think that you're mad 'because you're single_

 _You're never gonna stop what we made together_

 _We are going to stay like this forever_

 _If you break up apart, we'll just come back newer_

 _And we'll always be twice the gem that you are_

 _I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

After releasing Pearl and Amethyst, they and steven ran towards the control bridge where they found Peridot. She turned to look at them once they entered the room. Her eyes flashed from blue and white dots to normal. Peridot summoned a destabilizer from the panel and pointed it at Steven. Steven grabbed the destabilizer which illuminated his veins. This shocked Peridot.

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

"Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing" Peridot shouted, tied up in Amethyst's whip.

Amethyst looked at her unamused then redirected her attention to Pearl "You got this Pearl" She exclaimed

"Okay ship, turn us around" Pearl said, putting her hands in the control panel. Her eyes flashed to blue and white dots "OOOOOOooooo…" she exclaimed.

Steven, who was standing next to Pearl, redirected his attention from her to a screen on his left. On the screen, Garnet and Jasper were still fighting.

Garnet struggled to keep Jasper from hitting her with her helmet, which was causing her to skid across the ground. She managed to punch her into the air, causing her to hit the clear ceiling. Jasper curled into a spin-dash and charged at Garnet, drilling her and herself deep into the ship.

 _This is who we are_

 _This is who I am_

 _If you think you can stop me_

 _Then you need to think again_

 _'Cause I am a feeling_

 _That I will never end_

 _And I won't let you hurt my planet_

 _And I won't let you hurt my friends_

 _Go ahead try and hit me if you're able_

 _Can't you see my relationship is stable_

 _I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of_

 _Because you think that you see what I'm made of_

 _But I am even more than the two of them_

 _Everything they care about is what I am_

 _I am their fury_

 _I am their patience_

 _I am a conversation_

 _I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _And it's stronger than you_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _And it's stronger than you_

Garnet entered the control bridge. Her visor was cracked. "Garnet!" Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven called out.

"This ship is going down" Garnet replied.

"What about Lapis?" Steven asked

"There's no time" Garnet responded

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

And it's stronger than you

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _And it's stronger than you_

The gem warship crashed down on the side of the temple and exploded, leaving debris all over the beach. Lion ran onto the beach, Looking around, he ran over to a pile of debris. He roared at it, causing the debris to crumple, revealing a large pink bubble. In the bubble, was Garnet hugging Pearl, Amethyst and Steven

Steven withdrew the bubble and Garnet let go. "Nice one" She said to Steven

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!" Steven said.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire?" Amethyst asked

"Oh no. We were going to introduce you. Garnet your plan" Pearl told Garnet

"We were waiting for your birthday" Garnet replied

"We can still do it." Steven started, him and the others getting up "I'll just pretend I didn't know"

Amethyst laughed. Jaspers hand shot out through a pile of flaming debris about twenty meters away from the others. She immediately stood up, blasting the debris from around her. She took a couple deep breaths and walked a few step forward before falling on her knees. The other gems looked at her and gasped

"Don't think you won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion. If I had someone to fuse with, I--" She was cut off by the sound of debris rumbling.

Lapis crawled out from under debris and collapsed on the ground. She noticed Jasper and sprouted her water wings. "Come here, brat" Jasper grabbed her by the leg and hung her by her arm. "Aw, don't fly off so soon" Jasper said.

"Lapis!" Steven called out. The Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl grabbed him to keep him from running off.

"Lapis listen, fuse with me" Jasper demanded

"What?" Lapis said, confused

"How long did they keep you trapped here on this hideous hunk of rock" Jasper let go of her arm, causing her to fall to the ground. "These gems, they're traitors to their homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge." Steven gulped. "Come on. Just say yes." she persuaded.

"Lapis, don't do it" Steven said, trying to stop her

She closed her eyes and turned to Jasper. She held out her hand toward her. Jasper smiled and grabbed her hand

"Nooo…" Steven cried

Jasper spun her around and dipped her. She looked back at the Crystal Gems and started glowing. The glow grew and sprouted arms and four legs. The figure's hair flared to life. Jasper and Lapis fused into Malachite. A tall blue-greenish figure with both Jasper and Lapis' gem. Malachite got down on all sixes and chucked while she summoned a hand from the water on her left.

The hand grabbed Malachite's wrist and transformed into a chain. Distracted, she didn't notice a second hand grab her other wrist and transform into another chain. A third hand came from behind her and grabbed her back and transformed into two chains crossing across her chest, pulling her back.

The Crystal Gems were surprised. Malachite stuggled to walk forward. The water chains were pulling her into the ocean

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked through Malachite

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner and I never letting you go!" Lapis exclaimed through Malachite. Two more hands grabbed her hind legs. Struggling to stay on the beach, she was dragged into the ocean. Jasper attempted to unfuse with Lapis, but she forced them to stay together.

"Lapis!" Steven exclaimed

"Let's stay on this misrable planet, together!" Malachite was dragged into the ocean, not to be seen for a long time

The Crystal Gems just stared out into the ocean in shock for a couple of seconds in silence. Garnet broke the silence.

"Yikes. They are really bad for eachother" She said

Steven's phone started ringing. He anwered it. "Uh… Hello?"

It was Connie. "Steven I got you're message. Are you okay? What's going on"

-END-

 **This took me 2 days too write. Sorry for the double spacing during the song, the app treats me like trash**


	3. The Answer

It was the the middle of the night. Steven was asleep in the barn waiting for the next morning because it was his birthday. Garnet looked over him and he woke up.

"Steven!" She exclaimed, with out her visor off, looking at Steven with all three of her eyes

Steven gasped. "Garnet! Is it morning already?" he asked her

"It's midnight. Happy Birthday Steven" She responded

"Oh man" He said, place both his hands on Garnets cheeks "Are you finally going to tell me that your a fusion of the gems Ruby and Sapphire like you promised?" He asked.

"You already know about all of that Steven"

"It's true" Steven sunk back down.

"But what you don't know is how Ruby and Sapphire first met"

Steven shot back up, again placing his hands on her cheeks. "O-M-G! I don't"

Garnet laughed and began explaining

 _The Earth 5,750 years ago. It was the promising sight of a new gem colony. But, progress was being thwarted by a small persistent group of rebels. A team of diplomatic gems were sent from Homeworld to investigate. Among those gems, was Sapphire, A rare aristocratic Homeworld Gem with the power to see into the future Assigned to her were 3 Rubies. Common soldiers, with the mission to protect her._

Sapphire and her 3 Ruby guards, began walking through the sky arena, the guards walking in front of her. One Ruby, whose gem was on her right shoulder, walked up to another with a gem on the back of her right hand.

"Hey, Can't wait for those rebels to get here" She told the other Ruby

"Yeah, when I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in there faces" The other one explained.

"What are you saying? I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies, and then, it's gonna be over"

"What if, I just punch you!" She exclaimed, punching the other Ruby in the back.

"Oh, come on. We'll punch them together when we fuse. That's why the sent, uh, three of us" Ruby Explained.

"Three this" the Ruby with her gem on her should punched Ruby in the face, causing her to stumble back onto Sapphire. This caused nearby gems to gasp and look in their direction.

"Oh! I- um- I'm so sorry- I- let me- u-uh" Ruby attempted to apologize, reaching her hand toward Sapphires arm.

"I'm fine" Sapphire said, causing Ruby to retract her hand.

"What?" She asked

"It's okay, it was bound to happen."

"I-I… oh… okay"

"Now please wait here, I must attend to my duties" Sapphire instructed the Rubies

"Right"

"Mmhmm"

"Yes" They each stood straight up, allowing Sapphire to move forward. Ruby watched Sapphires every movement.

 _Sapphire had been called to Earth by Blue Diamond. Specifically to share her vision of the future._

Sapphire walked between to guards toward a blue palanquin, surround by a light blue curtain like sheet. She pulled them back and walked through.

"My Diamond, I have arrived" She said to Blue Diamond

 _Blue Diamond Spoke "Sapphire, tell me what will happen here."_

"I forsee the Rebels attacking the cloud arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my Ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the Rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here" Sapphire explained

" _Thank you Sapphire" Blue Diamond said relieved "That's all I needed to know"_

"I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform on homeworld" Sapphire bowed to Blue Diamond and walked back to her Ruby guards.

 _Sapphire knew she would be a casualty, but it did not face her. She saw her whole life laid out before her, and she already accepted all of it._

With a stressed look upon her face, Ruby glanced ad Sapphire. "What a beautiful place to build a colony," Sapphire said, Ruby looked forward. "I wish I could have seen more of this planet," Sapphire turned her head to Ruby and Ruby turned her head to face Sapphire.

"Uh… There's still time" Ruby responded

Sapphire smiled "That is a nice thought, but no" She looked forward, her smile gone.

Ruby just stood there, speechless. She turned her head towards a voice. "Blue Diamond, Leave this planet!" the voice boomed across the arena. "This colony will not be completed!"

The Rubies got into a battle position to protect Sapphire. "It's the rebels!" The Ruby with her gem on her palm shouted.

"Who are you?" "Show yourself"

A Pearl holding two swords lands on the ground, while a Rose Quartz floats behind her. "We, are The Crystal Gems," the two said simultaneously.

 _The attack was right on schedule._

Blue Diamond's palanquin grew it's legs and walked off behind a crowd of other gems. The Pearl landed where the palanquin originally was sitting while two soldiers charged at her. The Pearl sliced through their forms almost simultaneously. They looked at eachother, then at themselves, then poofed.

The Pearl charged towards two more guards, poofing them in an instant. The Rubies charged toward the Pearl. Two of them landing next two each other, the other landing on the others shoulders, fusing into a larger Ruby. They sent a punch towards Rose. She smiled, sending three punches towards the fusion, forcing them to unfuse. Pearl sliced through two of their forms, poofing them, leaving just Ruby.

Ruby landed on her face on the ground. Pearl landed in front of Sapphire, ready to attack. Sapphire just stood there. "Thank you Ruby, You've done your best." Sapphire told Ruby. Ruby, still on the ground, looked back at Sapphire.

 _Ruby suddenly realized what Sapphire had meant. She had known Ruby would fail. Sapphire had accepted, but Ruby, Ruby could not._

"NO!" Ruby Shouted. Pearl raised her sword to strike Sapphire. Ruby charged towards Sapphire, pushing her out of the way right before Pearl could swing her sword.

Ruby embraced Sapphire as they flew across the arena. The two disappeared into a ball of light. In result, a fusion with mixed colored clothes, pink and blue hair, one blue, one red, and one purple eye formed. The fusion examined itself.

It gasped, and looked at its hands, "What…?" it gaped, noticing the Ruby and Sapphire Gems embedded in it's palms. The other gems noticed the newfound fusion, shocked and surprised. "What the…? What… is this?" it gasped.

The Pearl raised her sword, and Rose held her wrist, signaling her to stop. "This is…" Rose started, noticing the other gems looked at them. "Let's go" She told Pearl.

"Uh...bye" Pearl said, as the two jumped off, not to be seen for a while.

"Is this?" The fusion spoke before Ruby and Sapphire unfused. The other gems noticed the two.

 _The furious crowd closed in around Ruby and Sapphire. They have never seen a fusion of two different types of gems before_

" _Unbelievable!" "Disgusting!" "This is unheard of!"_

 _Blue Diamonds voice cut through the crowd. "The Rebel have fled. Sapphire this is not the scenario you described."_

"This is...not what I saw. I don't know what happened...I-" Sapphire started, trying to defend herself.

"No! It was me" Ruby interrupted, defending Sapphire.

" _Clearly" Said Blue Diamond. How dare you fuse with a member of my court."_

"Forgive me I-" Ruby tried to defend herself"

" _You will be broken for this"_ Blue Diamond said, closing her hand into a fist. The other Gems closed onto the two. Sapphire grabbed Ruby's hand and began to run off

"Wait! What are you doing?! Noo!" Ruby yelled as Sapphire jumped off the arena, still holding Ruby's hand.

Sapphire floated down to the ground with Ruby in her hands. She let go of Ruby once she touched the ground, Ruby falling face first into the ground.

Ruby sprung onto her feet. "Why'd you do that? I have to get you back up there" she said, pointing to the arena.

"They were gonna… break you" Sapphire responded.

"Who cares. There's TONS of me!" Ruby yelled. She looked up at the sky,through the rain, hoping to be able to see the arena but it was covered up by the storm clouds. Stressed, she screamed, looking out into the horizon, seeing nothing for miles. Again, she screamed and faced Sapphire. "What do we do now?"

 _Sapphire had known every moment of her life, how it would happen and when, but because of Ruby's impulsive gesture, she suddenly jumped the track of fate, and everything from that instant on, was wrong, and knew, she couldn't see, she couldn't move. She was… Frozen._

Sapphire was frozen in fear. Ice formed around her legs and she was frozen in place. "Agh! We have to get you out of here" Ruby picked up Sapphire by the waist and pulled her out from the ice. "Come on." She said, still holding Sapphire.

Ruby ran through the wet, grassy fields, looking for a dry place to set Sapphire down. While running, they passed by a cave. Ruby ran back to the cave and set Sapphire down in it.

"Alright, This should be good for now," Ruby said, looking out of the cave.

Sapphire shuffled a little bit, catching Ruby's attention. "Thank you" She said, pulling back her hair, revealing one large eye. This caught Ruby off guard. She stared into Sapphire's eye, not realizing she had set the grass beneath her feet on fire. Once she realized this, she jumped. She stepped off the fire and chuckled nervously.

The fire was burning on a pile of stick like a campfire. Sapphire sat at the fire while Ruby paced around it. "What kind of Ruby am I supposed to be?" She asked herself, her hands on her head in stress. "Look at this. It's all my fault your stranded here. How am I gonna save you?"

"You already did." Sapphire responded.

"What?!" Ruby turned to Sapphire. She looked her before plopping on the ground in anger. She sat up and looked at the fire.

Both of them sat in silence while thinking about the fusion.

Ruby looked at her gem, then looked at Sapphire's. "I-I've seen gems fuse before, but I had no idea that's what it felt like." Sapphire said. "I always thought- I never realized, that fusion- that you disappear like that"

"It's NEVER like that! Whenever I fuse, it's always been me… but bigger. I-I never had a third eye before." Ruby replied

I've never had more than one! It was nice" Sapphire blushed

"...yeah"

(Again, too lazy to do descriptions)

 _Where did we go? What'd we do?_

 _I think we made something entirely new_

 _And it wasn't quite me, and it wasn't quite you_

 _I think it was someone entirely new_

 _Oh, um, well I just can't stop thinking_

 _So, um, did you say I was different_

 _And you hadn't before?_

 _Of course not_

 _When would I have ever?_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _No, no, don't be_

 _And now you're here forever_

 _What about you?_

 _What about me?_

 _Well you're here too_

 _We're here together_

Sapphire held Ruby's hand, walking her underneath a tree, The two simultaneously went to hold each other's other hand. Noticing each others gems, Sapphire put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, while Ruby placed her hand on Sapphire waist.

The two danced, occasionally spinning. After a while, all they were doing was spinning, fusing again.

 _I was back. I was someone and I didn't know who, but, I felt like I was getting a hang of my strange new form._

Garnet, the fusion, was trying to catch her balance. After a while she got used to it, and began walking normally

 _And then I fell_

She tripped, landing in a field of rose bushes. "Ouch" She looked up to a sword in her face. She noticed it, yelled, sprung up. "Don't hurt her!" She looked down at herself, remembering she was a fusion. "Don't hurt… me"

The sword belonged to the Pearl. Roses' Pearl. "It's you, the fusion" she acknowledged.

"We didn't mean to fuse!" Garnet shouted. "Well, we did this time. We'll unfuse. We-we'll-" She stopped, noticing Roses presence.

Pearl stepped out of the way facing Rose. "No no, please. I'm glad to see you again" Rose said

 _And there they were. Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, and her terrifying renegade Pearl_

"I don't… upset you?" Garnet asked

"Who cares about how I feel. How YOU feel is bound to be interesting" Rose responds

"How I feel? I-I feel lost and scared a-and happy. Why am I so sure… that I'd rather be this… than anything I was supposed to be? And that I'd rather do this… than anything I was supposed to do" Garnet thought

"Welcome to Earth" Rose laughed. Pearl smiled

"Can you tell me?" Garnet stood up. "How was Ruby able to alter fate? Why was Sapphire willing to give up everything? What am I? Asked Garnet frantically.

"No more questions. Don't EVER question this. You already are the answer." Rose smiled, holding Garnets' hands

"So...what was is?" Steven asked. Garnet raised an eyebrow. "The awswer?" Steven asked again.

"Love" Garnet wispered.

"Wow, I knew it"

"So did I" Garnet smiled


End file.
